Green Beans, Eggs, and a Maverick
by FenrisFiltiarn
Summary: Just a tiny one-shot for a friend showing Magnus my main oc helping Jillian Beanstalk and Humphrey Dumpty get together as a couple.


**Hello all here it is a just tiny one-shot of Magnus getting Jillian Beanstalk and Humphrey Dumpty together. I did this as a favor and present a reviewer friend of mine Briar. So happy birthday Briar and enjoy the present.**

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the Love Hour, this is your host Magnus Maverick- "

"And C.A. Cupid, and we are here to help you with all your love problems, we will be on for the next hour taking your calls and trying to help you find that one true love." Cupid's said through the microphone on her headset.

"Alright, now let' us take our very first caller of the day. Hello caller you are on the Love Hour. How we can help?" I grinned pressing the answering button.

"Yes hello… Well you see there's this girl… That I like but… I'm too afraid to even tell her how I feel… What do I do?" The voice said.

Frowning slightly Cupid shook her head. "Aw don't worry there is nothing wrong with being afraid, but you shouldn't let that fear stop you from finding love, you should just tell her how you feel either in song, or just by simply being there."

"Cupid's right Caller in fact if you have trouble saying how you feel, could write it down in a note, or maybe do it in a way your most comfortable." I smiled stretching out. "In fact, you could do it in song, in fact what's this girl's favorite song? Why not play for it with a boombox outside her window?"

"No… That's it. Thank you, Magnus, and Cupid!"

And that is how our day went, Cupid and I spent our time hosting a new Mirrorcast show called the Love Hour, where we would help random people around Ever After High, we even got calls from some people in Bookend but most of the calls were from the students here at school. Finally, after the show ended Cupid and I were sitting around just talking when Humphrey Dumpty came up to me with a nervous look on his face. Now I have spoken and hung out with Humphrey a few times the guy was cool and he could rap…Weird that a white boy could rap but then again, I'm white and I can jump, so…Yay for breaking stereotypes. Though the egg motif he had going weirded me out, I couldn't explain it but eh that's my problem.

"Yo Humphrey what's up man?" I asked leaning back in my chair.

"Hello Humphrey, how are you?" Cupid asked smiling at the blonde-haired boy.

Smiling nervously Humphrey pushed up his glasses and tried to readjust his crown…. Seriously why does he even have one…." Well I wanted to ask for some advice… But I didn't want to do it on the Love Hour… Do you guys think you could help?" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well of course, we are always happy to offer advice." Cupid nodded her head. "So please tell us what is going on?"

Looking down Humphrey took in a deep breath and let it out. "I want to… to ask out Jillian…"

"Aha!" I shouted jumping to my feet with a wide grin. "I knew it, I knew it!" Pointing down at Cupid I smirked. "You owe me lunch now!"

Pouting Cupid rolled her eyes. "Magnus, you are one of the wealthiest people in the world, why are you this excited about a free lunch?"

"Duh free stuff is best stuff." I smirked at the pink haired girl.

"Huh…. Could you explain what is going on?" Humphrey asked with a confused look.

Looking between each other Cupid and I grinned widely. "You see ever since we started this whole Love Hour thing we had running bets on who likes who and… And She bet against you, she said you had a crush on Apple, while I said Jillian and guess who is right." I smirked at Cupid who in response simply stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh… Well…As interesting as this is… Do you think- "

"Right, right we are here to help you, we can discuss our bet later." Cupid glared playfully at me then turned her gaze to Humphrey. "So, you like Jillian, I think that is so sweet, but what is the problem?"

"Every time I try to ask her out…I get tongue tied…And well…" Sighing he bit his lip. "I want to ask her ever since I climbed the beanstalk…" Rubbing the back of his head the blonde boy shifted slightly. "But I have no idea how to ask her without not being able to talk- "

"Here's a thought, have you tried rapping? You get pretty confident when you rap." I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well that is a good idea Magnus but the problem with that is… I didn't think of it." Humphrey said with a small frown.

"Then perhaps we can help you come up with something Humphrey, in fact Magnus and I will help you two get together!" Cupid stood to her and smiled. "Now we just need- "Looking around Cupid couldn't find her co-host and friend; the only thing was a quickly written note. "Dear Cupid, went to find Jillian, I have a plan, text you the details later." Sighing Cupid shook her head with a smile.

"So… We just wait for him?" The blonde boy asked scratching the back of his head.

"Pretty much, but until then let's just see what we can come up with." Cupid shrugged with a smile.

As that was going on I found Jillian and explained the situation, she wasn't shocked really, she figured Humphrey had a crush on her but she didn't do anything because she wanted the blonde boy to work up the courage to tell her himself. "I have a plan but the question is you willing to go through with it?" I asked with raised eyebrow.

"Hm… Okay fine Magnus lay it on me." The brown-skinned girl smiled at me.

Looking around I leaned forward and whispered into her ear, finishing the plan I grinned at her. "So, what do you think?"

"Magnus that is perhaps one of the stupidest things I have ever heard…. I'm in so when do we do it?"

"How about…. Now?" I grinned.

* * *

"Help!" Jillian shouted as she was hanging upside down with a vine wrapped around her leg.

"Oh no someone needs to save her."

"Someone get a dragon, or a giant…. Someone!"

Running toward the giant bean stalk Humphrey gasped looking up to see Jillian close to falling. "Oh, no what are we supposed to do!"

"I'm not sure…. I can't believe this…" Cupid gasped slightly. "We need to get a teacher or…. Magnus!" She shouted seeing me walking up to them calmly with a smile on my face. "Is this what you had planned?"

Looking up at Jillian I shrugged. "Maybe, but we need to do something or she could fall."

"What-what are we supposed to do?" Humphrey asked never looking away from Jillian who was swaying in the wind.

Reaching out from behind me I held out a jetpack that had an egg symbol. "Easy, Humphrey. You're going to be a hero, now hold still- "I grinned and strapped the smaller blonde boy into his jetpack. "There we go now go up their rescue Jillian and tell her how you feel."

"But, I- "He started to say but stopped when I slapped his face.

"Man up, the woman you care about is in danger now go up there or so help me I will do it and you will never have a chance. So, it's do or die time Humphrey what will you do?" I asked staring at him with my arms crossed over my chest.

Gulping the blonde boy looked at me then at Jillian. "I just can't Magnus…I'm too afraid…I'm not brave like-"

Sighing I patted the boy on the back. "Humphrey… being brave is stupid, you need to have courage. The difference between the two is bravery is just doing something even if it's stupid. Courage is about knowing the danger but choosing to face it. That is what makes a real hero… Crap!" I shouted when I heard a scream looking up I saw that the vine holding Jillian had snapped… At least she has a…. Oh, crude her parachute wasn't launching." Hey Hump-I started to say but stopped when I was knocked over from the sheer force of his take off.

"Wow… Go Humphrey!" Everyone was cheering as the blonde rocketed into the sky and caught Jillian.

Looking down at me Cupid shook her head and helped me up stand to my feet. "Magnus your such an idiot, but- "She smiled looking at Jillian and Humphrey, they both had landed and from the looks of it the blonde just told her his feelings. "Your plans do work."

"I'm a suuppper genius, what can I say?" Grinning widely, I shook my head.

Laughing Cupid punched my shoulder playfully. "I'm not sure how Darling puts up with you but she does."

"Speaking of Darling… Where is my girlfriend?" I asked with a small frown. "Man, we went an entire chapter without seeing her."

"Wait what?"

"What?" I smiled innocently.

"Magnus!"

Turning around I was face to face with Jillian and Humphrey both were holding hands with smiles on their faces. "Thanks, you crazy yank." Jillian nodded at me.

"Yeah…Thanks Magnus, and thank you Cupid as well." The blonde boy said and soon was dragged off by his girlfriend.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Cupid asked with a smile.

"Yep… So, sweet I think I'm going to get cavities." Laughing both Cupid and myself walked away.


End file.
